Dulce Obsesión
by xlspx
Summary: La historia de Emmett y Rosalie contada por ella. Como anehelaba su vida humana, como envidia las ajenas y como estaba obsesionada con Emmett. CP LN EXR
1. Chapter 1

KDulce obsesión

-Ten cuidado. Nada más te pido—me dijo Carlisle con su tipico papel de padre protector. Hice una mueca de indiferencia mientras veía la preocupación en su rostro. Giré en redondo y miré a Esme. Ella me miró más que nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que salía sola después de mi conversión. Le sonreí a Esme, o eso supuse que habia hecho ya que ella no cambió.

Finalmente salí de la casa y bajé las escaleras con rapidez. Edward estaba ahí esperandome. Lo miré ceñuda. No podía evitarlo. Al ver a ese hombre hermoso y perfecto, recordaba que no era mío y el odio crecía en mí.

-¿Por qué marchas?

-No me marcho. Voy a cazar sola a las montañas de Tennesse. Necesito… estar sola.

-¿Es por mi?—preguntó bajandome las defensas. Me puse mas firme y lo miré con seriedad—. Para mi eres familia, Rose.

-Lo sé. Lo entiendo.

No lo entendía. En absoluto. Mientras corría con velocidad anormal hacia mi destino. Maldito vampiro perfecto para mis ojos. Era demasiado. Yo era demasiado. ¿Por qué de ninguna manera no me veía? Me había vestido de todas las maneras posibles. Sabía que lo habia deslumbrado muchísimas veces, pero jamás demostró nada. Recordé su rostro lleno de indiferencia. Su mirada perdida. Era una sombra. Y yo, para él también lo era.

-¡Maldito seas, Edward Cullen!—grité enojada recordandolo. Me detuve en seco.

Alguien gritaba desde lejos. El ruido de un oso hambriento reinó en la oscuridad. Sentí el olor que tanto lastimaba mis fosas nasales. Lo seguí. Por primera vez en mi vida. Lo seguí.

Un joven estaba en el suelo completamente lleno de sangre. Un oso se encontraba a su lado intentando volver a atacarlo. Me puse delante de él casi por instinto. El oso me miró y salté sobre él. Lo ataqué con todo mi odio y furia. Cuando quedó en el suelo herido lo suficiente como para tranquilizarme, corri hacia el chico.

-¿Quién eres?—me preguntó dirigiendo sus perfectos ojos a mí.

-Tranquilo… yo… yo te salvaré—susurré insegura de mis propias palabras.

Le saqué los cabellos de la cara y un fuerte nudo se produjo en mi estómago. Al principio pensé que era él. Pensé que era Henry. Pensé que era el pequeño de Vera. Sus mismos rizos negros y sus hoyuelos. Me sentí desbordada, por primera vez, de amor y cariño. Él me miró esperanzado.

-¿Eres… eres un ángel?

No supe que hacer. Él pensaba que era un ángel. Que era una persona llena de amor, bondad y, sobre todo, sentimientos. Pero no era eso. Era una persona vanidosa. Sin sentimientos. Egoísta. Pero en esos momentos. Pensaba en él. Sólo en él.

Lo subí a mi espalda y empecé a correr. Sabía que faltaba muchísimo para llegar hacia mi destino. Escuchaba la respiración jadeante del chico. No podía lograrlo por mi misma. Tenía miedo. Estaba temblando. El pobre joven no podía morir. Lo quería para mí.

Edward salió primero por la puerta. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sin poder creer la locura que cometía. Levanté el rostro desafiante. Lo miraba llena de odio y rencor contenido.

-Rosalie…

-Estaba muriendo. Al menos ayúdame—le rogué y él se afligió. Su mirada mostraba sorpresa excesiva. ¿Cómo luciría mi rostro? ¿Lleno de preocupación? ¿Lleno de tristeza? ¿O desalineado?

Cuando dejamos caer al jovencito en mi cama, Carlisle apareció al instante sin dudar en su mirar. Levanté la mirada y lo enfrenté. Por primera vez desde que empecé a llamarlo padre.

-Está muriendo. No puedo salvarlo.

-¡Si puedes!

-Sabes que no, Rose.

-¡No de la manera habitual! ¡Conviértelo!—le grité horrorizada. No podía permitirme verlo morir. Era idéntico a él. No podía dejarlo morir. Iba a ser mi completa agonía—. Si no lo salvas… ¡Huiré y no volverás a verme! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero para mí! ¡Conviértelo para mí, Carlisle!

-Rose…—susurró Esme sorprendida. Empecé a gritar histérica. Edward hizo un ademán de acercarse a mí pero afligida, me fui hacia atrás. Cerca del cuerpo del joven moribundo.

-Rosalie… es un sentimiento de…

-¡Sí! ¡Soy una egoísta! ¡Pero está por morir!—grité intentando yo misma aferrarme a esa excusa. No era por eso. No me importaba si él moría o no. Sino… me importaba el daño que podía causar en mi eso.

-¿Lo quieres como pareja?—preguntó Carlisle ignorando a Esme y a Edward. Como si sólo existiéramos nosotros dos. Tomé la mano del chico y me senté en la cama. Acaricié su mejilla con dolor contenido. Pensando en la vida que estaba arruinando por egoísta.

-Sí.

Durante toda la transformación, mi cuerpo vibraba con cada alarido del joven. Carlisle intentó no hacernos sufrir. A él, a pesar de ser inevitable, y a mi. Estaba atada a él a pesar de apenas conocerlo. Esme me abrazó con fuerza y yo también lo hice. No podía ver eso… pero no me podía alejar de él.

Cuando Carlisle se alejó, algo mareado, cohibido y apenado, se abalancé sobre el joven pero sólo me senté en la cama y tomé su mano. Me dejaron sola mientras acariciaba inconscientemente el rostro del chico. Eran hermoso, no lo podía negar.

-Conseguiste lo que querías. Un juguete para tu colección—susurró Edward a mis espaldas.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-¿Por qué tú si? ¿Vas a decirme que amas a ese desconocido?—me preguntó sabiendo que carecía de sentimientos. Acaricié de nuevo el rostro del chico mientras notaba su dolor. Lo abracé, pero sin lastimarlo. Mi cabello cayó alrededor de su cara. Apoyé el mentón en su hombro, y él me abrazó débilmente.

-Lo vi, Edward. Pensé que iba a morir. Pensé que todo se acabaría para él.

-¡No mientras, Rosalie! ¡Lo quisiste contigo por que no me tuviste a mí! ¡Por eso! ¡Siempre has dicho que quisieras tener una vida humana! ¡Durante 2 años he escuchado tus llantos y lamentos! ¿Y ahora destruyes una vida humana por simple egoísmo?

-¡Estaba muriendo!—grité llena de verdad. Levanté mi cuerpo y miré a Edward llena de furia. Era verdad, lo sabía—. ¡Quise que viva! ¡Como Carlisle lo quiso contigo! ¡Como lo quiso conmigo! Era demasiado… demasiado hermoso para dejarlo ir.

-¿Y ahora que harás? ¿Y si se pierde? ¿Y si no consigue ser como nosotros?

-Yo… yo lo cuidaré… no importa como. Yo lo guiaré—le dije a Edward, pero también me lo dije a mi misma. Mi hermano me miró lleno de odio y se marchó. La sombra se marchó.


	2. Chapter 2

Agrazdezco sus comentarios! Me alegro que les hya gustado. CAP FINAL. Muchos besos!!

Felices Fiestas

LunizLysius 

* * *

Cap 2

-¿Quién… quién eres?—me preguntó el joven con la poca fuerza que tenía. Yo giré mi cuerpo y le sonreí. Noté que estaba deslumbrado por mi belleza y yo me regocije feliz. Pero después entristecí al ver su dolor.

-Soy Rosalie Harte. Yo… estabas por morir. Y te salvé.

-¿Eres el ángel que vi¿Lo eres en realidad?

-No… no soy un ángel. No lo soy. Soy… soy un vampiro. Y ahora tú lo eres. Discúlpame—susurré y me alejé. Él tomó mi mano débilmente pero eso pudo dejarme quieta. Carlisle entró en la habitación. El joven me tomó el un poco de fuerza la mano.

-No… no se la lleve.

-¿Cómo?—pregunté sin poder creer lo que él gemía.

-No se la lleve de mi lado. Por favor.

-Rose… debes dejarme a solas con el chico. Debo explicarle todo—me dijo Carlisle con un tono de seriedad. El chico se sacudió y casi grita lleno de dolor. Lo miré preocupada.

-No te vayas… te lo suplico.

-Carlisle… déjame quedarme.

Mi padre adoptivo asintió y yo me senté en la cama. Él tomó mi mano como si fuéramos amigos o pareja de toda la vida. Carlisle quedó de pie mirándonos. Mirando nuestras manos.

-Soy Carlisle Cullen… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy… Emmett… Emmett McCarty.

-Ahora serás… Emmett Cullen.

Cuando terminamos de explicarle todo a Emmett, decidí caminar sola por los jardines de la mansión. Estaba desamparada y llena de miedo. Carlisle, cuando Emmett se mantuvo en silencio y mirando el techo, me había dicho que debíamos marchar. Los humanos empezaban a sospechar. Malditos humanos.

-¿Podríamos dialogar unos minutos?

-Edward…--susurré girando y mirándole. El chico perfecto a los ojos humanos me abrazó. Me regaló sus sentimientos por sólo un instante. Yo no me moví. Me mantuve quieta, con miedo de sentir algo por primera vez en esa nueva vida.

-Rose, yo lo siento. Me he comportado de una manera… espantosa. Como un verdadero monstruo—susurró él con tristeza alejándose de mi cuerpo. Yo bufé en tono de burla.

-Lo somos, Edward. Y… tienes razón. Fui muy egoísta traerlo aquí. ¡Además de ser egoísta fui ingenua y testadura! Pero ya no tengo vuelta atrás. Emmett… es uno de los nuestros. Yo lo protegeré… y lo cuidaré—le dije mirando sus ojos negros. Negros como los míos siempre fueron hasta que aprendí la lección.

-¿Y cuando él quiera matar? Sabes que no es fácil. Tú has tenido una vida fácil. Jamás quisiste beber pero has asesinado.

-Lo hice por necesitad humana. Mis sentimientos humanos me pidieron hacerlos—le dijo con tanta frialdad que me asustó. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No quieras excusarte.

-No pelearé contigo, Edward. No más—le dije de forma agria y caminé de nuevo hacia la mansión ignorando sus ruegos.

Entré a la habitación que ahora debería compartir con Emmett, y lo vi. Era tan parecido a Henry que quise llorar. Al menos intentarlo. Me senté en el suelo y recosté mi cabeza sobre la cama. Quise fingir dormir, mientras el agonizaba de dolor y observaba su vida nueva.

-Gracias—susurró Emmett en un momento determinado. Yo no quise escucharlo. Así que no respondí.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Henry!

Lo vi correr con una sonrisa llena de alegría. Ajena a los sentimientos que él traía en mí. Lo que me hacía sufrir y me hacía dudar. Suspiré mientras me sentaba cómodamente en esa rama de un árbol. Podía ver la casa de mi querida amiga Vera, y a su perfecto hijo Henry. Mi dulce obsesión. Suspiré de nuevo y me asusté cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Hace un mes que no me hablas—susurró Emmett en mi oído. Cerré mis ojos con dolor intentando no decirle maldades de mí.

-Lo siento. Estuve ocupada.

-No intentes mostrarte como la reina del hielo, por que sé que no lo eres. Sé que tal vez eres muy vanidosa, y carente de sentimientos. Pero no eres maldita o fría. He visto como peleas contra Edward, y noto que tienes sentimientos—me dijo al oído mirando a Henry desde nuestro escondite.

No hablé por unos largos minutos. Él acariciaba mi mejilla con su dedo, tan lentamente que me incomodaba. Emmett solía tener esas demostraciones de cariño conmigo. Pocas veces había visto a Esme o a Carlisle demostrarse cariño. Edward era, como ya había dicho, una sombra sin sentimientos o carácter. A veces pensaba que tampoco tenía cariño dentro suyo o, simplemente, los había dejado al perder su alma.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?—preguntó bromista. Yo sonreí pero ningún gesto más salió de mi rostro. Emmett suspiró, casi rendido, y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro. Se mantuvo ahí por minutos. Ansioso, pero sin insistirme. Yo dejé escapar un largo suspiro de agonía.

-Es el hijo de mi mejor amiga Vera. El hijo que siempre quise tener. Él… se parece a… a ti—susurré con pesadez. Por una extraña razón me gustaba decirle lo que sentía al chico enorme que me abrazaba.

-Ya veo… ¿Por eso me convertiste?

-Sí.

El silencio reinó entre nosotros mientras el, bastante grande, Henry jugaba con su madre. Quería llorar. Pero no podía. Me hubiese gustado por primera vez llorar. O al menos tener algún instinto humano. En cambio, Emmett lo tuvo. Me hizo girarPuso su mano en mi barbilla y me besó. Por primera vez. Me besaron de verdad.

Me di cuenta lo equivocada que estaba cuando dije que Royce besaba tiernamente. Emmet parecía ser un Dios en eso. Tomó mi rostro con sus grandes manos mientras yo sólo me concentraba en responderle. No sabía por que. Pero me sentía ligada a él.

Emmett endulzó el beso de una manera que a mi me fascinó. Sus labios y su aliento frío. Siempre lo había deseado de Edward, y ahora lo hacía un desconocido a quien había arruinado la vida.

-Eres hermosa, Rose, deja de arruinarte la vida con tus pensamientos. No eres egoísta… no eres maligna. Yo te quiero como eres—me dijo separándose un poco de mí. Me miró y me sonrió. Yo bajé la mirada.

-Tú me ves de la forma que quieres, Emmett.

-Quiero ser tu pareja. Quiero amoldarme a ti. A cada parte de ti. Ser lo que tu no tienes, Rose. Tú me salvaste la vida.

-¡No te la salvé, Emmett, la terminé¿Cuándo lo entenderás¡Arruiné tu vida¡Podrías haber muerto y estar en el cielo o lo que sea!—grité enfurecida. Me bajé del árbol mientras mi cabello rubio caía sobre mi espalda. Caminé furiosa pero sin correr.

Escuché a Emmett correr hacia mí. Se puso en mi camino pero lo ignoré. Al tercer intento, me de la cintura y me hizo girar. Volvió a besarme y fue más fuerte negarse. Lo abracé y, como él había dicho, lo amoldé a mi cuerpo.

-Me salvaste, no vamos a discutirlo más.

Yo me reí ante tanta insistencia. Le sonreí por primera vez y él miró mis facciones hipnotizado. Pero yo también lo hice. Ahora era mi Emmett. No era Henry, no era Royce y, definitivamente, no era Edward. Era al joven a quien le había arruinado la vida para convertirla en mía.

-_Si el infierno eres tú, permíteme quemarme a tu lado, Rosalie._

Volví a reírme más divertida y empecé a correr hacia nuestro hogar. Lo escuchaba reír a mi lado. Era como un sueño. El sueño al que había jurado tener. Pero me detuve en seco cuando llegaron a nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Quiero ser tu pareja, Rose. Quiero ser lo que Carlisle es de Esme. ¿Me dejarás?

-Ya no puedo elegir, Emmett. Me has conquistado.

Ambos reímos divertidos mientras él volvía a besarme tiernamente. Y así, en la situación que estaba. Abrazando a Emmett en el sillón de mi hogar. Sin importarme las miradas sorprendidas de Esme y Carlisle. Sin importarme, la mirada fría e ignorante de Edward. Acariciaba el rostro de Emmett con sumo cariño y dulzura. Él tenía su mano en mi cintura y la acariciaba distraídamente.

-Puedes irte cuando lo desees, Emmett.

-Si alguna vez lo hago, Rose… recuerda algo, volveré por mi ángel.

Sonreí. Tal vez dijera la verdad, tal vez no. Pero yo no me iba a separar de él. Lo abracé, cerré los ojos contra su enorme pecho y fingí dormir. Deseando ser humana y poder sentirme soñolienta después de tanto tiempo. Él beso mi cabello y susurró lo de siempre:

-Eres hermosa, Rose.

Y así… me di cuenta de que si no hubiese sido vampiro, si Carlisle no me hubiera transformado. Jamás lo hubiese conocido. Jamás hubiese conocido a mi verdadero príncipe azul.

FIN


End file.
